After The Light Fades
by Ying
Summary: A single dirty word. A romance of Sakura and Li, the future of the couple.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. All the names of characters other than the usual ones are not related to anyone. It's just a coincidence. 

After The Light Fades, I'll be Waiting

By Ying Fa

"Earthy, return to your power confined! I did it," yelled an ecstatic Sakura Avalon. "Sorry, **we **did it. We captured all the cards.

"Yes, that's true. I can feel all my powers regenerating," said Kero. "From now on, I can transform into ancient form or the so called "stuffed animal" form." 

"That's great. Isn't it, Li?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, it is." answered a depressed Li. "Sakura, I need to tell you something." 

__

Li's POV

How am I supposed to tell her I love her? I have to leave Readington tomorrow. The Li Clan know we just captured the last and final card.

"Sakura, I…"

"Hey kid, hurry up with what your gonna say. I'm hungry."

"Fine, I'll hurry up. Sakura, now that all the cards are captured, I… I must return to Hong Kong and lead the Li Clan."

"Ohh! Good Luck." 

__

Sakura's POV

I just walked away. Kero decided to stay in his "stuffed animal" form until he could finish his current video game. I can't believe it's been seven years since I first released the Clow Cards. I was ten that year. I can't believe I fell in love with Li. I wonder if he feels the same way. I don't want him to return to Hong Kong. 

The next day…

"Flight 924 to Hong Kong, now boarding."

"So, I guess this is good-bye?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, it is. Where's Madison?" 

"Oh, she's talking to that kid over. It turns out he's from England and he's going to attend Readington High. His name is Eriol."

"Sakura, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"What if I told you I love you?"

"Huh? You do? You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to tell me that. I can't sleep, I keep on thinking about you. I love you."

"But, it's too late. You need to go back to Hong Kong."  
" Sakura, promise me that you will wait. Wait for me. I promise that I will be back for you. Give me five years."

"I'll wait. I'll do whatever it takes."

__

Li's POV  
I couldn't take it anymore. I took her in my arms I kissed her. This perpetual moment, it's one I'll remember. As soon as I convince the elders, I'll be back. 

*Five years came and went. Both Sakura and Li finished college. Sakura went on to become a fashion designer. Apparently, Madison's style rubbed off on her. Madison married Eriol. Li, on the other hand became a successful businessman. He was the head of the Li Clan. Li had also become so busy with his duties and work, he never found the time to write or call Sakura. Sakura thought Li had a change of heart until one day she got an invitation, to a wedding. *

Sakura Avalon

BESTOWE US WITH YOUR PRESENSE 

AT

THE WEDDING OF

LI SHOWRON

&

MEILIN RAE

THE SIXTEENTH OF JUNE 

AT

1:00 PM

AT 

THE TEMPLE GARDENS, HONG KONG

PLEASE BE PROMPT.

BRING GIFTS.

__

Sakura's POV

I guess Li did have a change of heart. I might as well go; he had the heart to invite me. So, I guess he didn't cancel his engagement to Meilin. I might as well go shopping. Let's see Ineed a dress, a gift, and new shoes… This could have been me. I could have been with him.

"Sakura, are you nuts? You're actually considering going to his wedding. Don't torture yourself."

"You want to come?"

"Of course, I want to see how that bitch looks."

"Don't call Meilin that."

"Oh, so you're on her side now. Some friend you are."

"Now that you're pregnant, you do some creepy things. Anyway, bring Eriol. I know you can't stand being without him."

"Thanks, is Kero going?"

"Of course. Do you think he's going to give up the chance to eat cake? He could devour the entire wedding cake if no one is watching."

__

June 15

"Flight 234, now boarding."

"Sakura, are you ready?"

"Yes, Madison, it's now or never."

__

Meanwhile, at the Li estate

"Niles, can you come here please." (Sorry, couldn't find a better name for a servant)

"Yes, master Li, you called?"

"Niles, can you read me the guest list? I want to plan my attire for tomorrow."

"Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Terrance Mayfield, Dr. Percy Redding, Sakura Avalon, Leslie Feng, Sally Tang, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Mann…"

"Did you say Sakura Avalon?"

"Yes, sir."

"How did she get on the guest list?"

"Mistress Meilin, told me to invite everyone in your address book."

"Niles, I was in love with Sakura Avalon. I promised to go back to her once I finished my studies. You know this wedding was forced."

"Yes, I know. Please don't be offended. I hope you get out of this marriage. I can't stand being bossed around by Mistress Meilin. She has no manners, what-so-ever."

"No, I'm not offended. How am I going to get out of this?"

__

The big event

Sakura's POV

Li, I love you. Why did you betray me?

Li's POV

Those stupid elders, I'm the head of the Clan and I still can't decide whom I want to marry. 

"Is there anyone who objects to this marriage? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Wait, I can't do this Meilin, I can't marry you. I can't stand you. You're my cousin. I only love you as a sister. I still love Sakura. Sakura, I know you're here. Where are you?"

"Li, I'm here."

"No, Sakura, you will never get your hands on Li. He's mine."

"Li, don't. Go to Meilin. You know your family will never let us be together."

She runs out.

"Sakura, wait," said Li and Madison in unison. Madison rushes out after Sakura and quickly comes back in. 

"Li, come quick. Sakura's standing over the waterfall. She's going to jump."

__

Li's POV

Sakura, don't do anything stupid. I need you.

"Sakura, don't."

"Li, get away. You belong to Meilin."

"SAKURA, NOOOOOO…."

__

What's going to happen to Sakura? Has she already jumped? The more reviews, the sooner Part 2 is written.

© Copyright 2001. Ying Fa/ Hitomicat

__


	2. 

After the Light Fades 2

After the Light Fades 2

By Ying Fa

A/n: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS. Just to make it clear.

Quickly drawing his sword, he took out a card and said, "Force, know my plight. Release the light. Time, freeze the moment.

Just in time. The Clow Mistress was suspended in the middle of air. Everyone around was frozen. This gave Li just enough time to retrieve the love of his life, catch his breath, (Just because he's been away doesn't mean he's been in shape.) carry the nearly dead Sakura into an awaiting car, and kick the driver out. 

"Time, unfreeze."

Confusion spread throughout the crowd. A moment ago, a young woman was jumping off the waterfall and now she was gone. No one realized Li was missing until they heard a car horn honk. Li's head poked out of the driver's side window. 

"Meilin, I'm not going to marry you. I don't love you." And Li drove away leaving a bitter Meilin angry and ready to kill. Surprisingly, Li couldn't drive very well. He had always had a chauffeur. Sakura was still frozen, because Li unfroze the moment but not Sakura. At the time being Sakura got a lot of bruises. Li couldn't make those turns and Sakura was thrown into the car like a sculpture and every time the car moved she shifted her position. 

Meilin started to complain to the elders. The elders who had proposed the marriage when Li and Meilin were children were now wondering if Meilin would make a suitable wife. She had a temper and was very demanding or in other words, she was a bitch. (Don't get me wrong here, I'm not trying to give the poor girl a bad image. I don't hate Meilin. This was just a small detail to make a good S&S fanfic. No flames please)

This was finally her chance. Meilin had waited her whole life to marry Li. Who wouldn't be happy to marry their cousin?(This is from the Japanese version. The WB version made it seem Meilin and Li were just old friends) And that Sakura Avalon ruined it all.

Meanwhile, Li finally reached his destination, Tai Ping San (Chinese name for a mountain found in Hong Kong.) This was where his mother had taken him when he was a child. Li's father had taken her there to propose. Li promised himself that one day he would go back and bring the woman he was going to marry. But the problem was he was having doubts. Did he really love Sakura?

__


End file.
